1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor intake port system including a vertically extending casing that is adapted to be supported on a hull; an engine mounted on an upper part of the casing; an engine cover covering the engine and having, in an upper part thereof, an intake port opening on a rear side; and an intake chamber formed within the engine cover, the intake chamber being disposed above the engine and communicating with the intake port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-22423 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-8985 disclose a conventional outboard motor intake port system.
The arrangement of the components for the conventional outboard motor intake port system disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-22423 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-8985 prevents water that has entered an intake chamber due to turbulent waters from entering an engine compartment. Such an objective is achieved by vertically extending an engine compartment by forming an upper end of a tubular portion with a passage hole that provides communication between the intake chamber and the engine compartment, wherein the hole is formed near an inner face of an upper part of an engine cover. However, when a relatively large amount of water enters the intake chamber, it is difficult to prevent such water from entering the engine compartment therefrom.